


狐狸之约

by xuyuwanxiang



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyuwanxiang/pseuds/xuyuwanxiang
Summary: 没有人觉得Fletcher揪着Raymond的过失去索要代价是糟糕的，Raymond的困境在于无论多少次老狐狸邀约他都会赴宴。当然这位黑帮二把手并不会成为猎物，他在自己设下的圈套里乐在其中。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	狐狸之约

**Author's Note:**

> 想看金毛狗勾blowjob & top and bottom，写了一篇短小pwp，结尾小反转。

“你看我这总有好东西。”  
  
Fletcher举起一张照片，说是举起来是因为摄像头位置略微高了点，于是可以从屏幕里居高临下地观察这个婊子养的混蛋是怎么赔着笑脸向摄像头踮起脚尖。  
  
“亲爱的Ray，你现在一定很兴奋，因为你总喜欢用这样的高度看着我。对不对？”Fletcher几乎把照片贴在镜头上面，于是可以看得更清楚了，典型的后巷场景，两个被人推倒泔水桶，里面的装着惨不忍睹的厨余垃圾。  
  
“呃呃，这可不是一般的风景照，接下来就要让你的眼睛不要分心。起码不能对我分心，是不是？”Fletcher显然知道隔着一个屏幕后的男人会因为这种威胁性的玩笑话发火，或许他已经离开了监控室？一把手枪外加一个弹夹正赶来处理他的路上。  
  
“电影的开始给人留下一个谜团，然后观众们才会有兴趣看下去，毕竟他们体验到自己成为侦探……夏洛克福尔摩斯那种，但是呢……”  
  
Fletcher捏着的照片变成另一张，好了，这下颇有挑衅意味了，照片内容简单，但是并不等于意义苍白。Ray扶着额头，他长年的习惯不允许他像那种闻风而动的小报记者那样表现出过多情绪波动，但是眼前糟糕的事情够多了，Micky的指令和任务，一个个等待他去解决的问题，从牛津街排到伦敦郊区的长度，和该死的地铁系统一样，永远无法在他需要的时候给予信号和提示帮助，倒是有很多恶心的动物钻过地下水管，在支线各处像病毒一样蔓延爆发，而这些多米诺骨牌的恶性链条如果不在第一张闻风而动的时候就固定好，往往Raymond得花上更大的力气和冒着OCD发作的风险解决问题。  
  
然而他不爱解决麻烦。

起码不爱解决本不该发生的麻烦。  
  
Fletcher深明这一点，所以他表现得就像一个邀功请赏的孩子，就差没有在第一张多米诺骨牌那里跳舞了。  
  
回过头来，Fletcher笑嘻嘻地问：“亲爱的，你看清楚了没有？我手有点酸，不介意的话我可以进去坐坐吗？或许咱们需要一次开诚布公的谈心？”  
  
“操你妈的，Fletcher，你个贱人。”Raymond抿了一口茶，微笑着对麦克风说道。  
  
“哎呀！”Fletcher抱怨道，Ray的声音经过数字转换之后听起来扁平沙哑，少了点温度（即便是下一秒他对你开枪也会这么温柔）。  
  
“我好不容易从你老板的敌人手下搞到这张照片，我图什么呀……”他听起来懊恼和心急，他几乎就打算翻墙而过了，但如果得不到许可像一个绅士走入庭院，Ray会把他打成筛子。  
  
“那你想要他妈的什么呢？Fletcher，一磅苹果派？一整套黑胶唱片？还是混球们习以为常的威胁？”Raymond把茶杯放在料理台一侧，他的手沿着流理台细条游动，戒指因为手抖的缘故磕出细碎声音。这是个没什么人会来的地方，安静的环境最能反衬出角色的内心活动，或者根本就是角色的内心写照，被凝视的环境下Raymond听见并不流畅的呼吸声，然后他根本无心关心那张照片，尽管照片上的人是他自己。  
  
Fletcher这中善于翻找厨余垃圾的混球可能是翻了那条小巷所有的监控摄像拷贝磁盘，才把这种已经被抹去的任务失败黑历史翻出来。Raymond摸了摸鼻子，Fletcher的声音还在絮絮叨叨响起，真的不让我进来嘛？亲爱的，这可不是什么给钱能解决的小事情。  
  
他说的没错，Fletcher正经的职业是记者，同时是一个消息灵通的私家侦探、一条浑身腥味的毒蛇、一个闻风而动的投机者，一个技术还不赖的小偷。他本意并非针对Micky Pearson，就算掌握这位伦敦毒王和皇室成员的约炮记录他也不敢公布，然而诸多巧合之下他偶遇了Raymond Smith，忠心耿耿的手下，长期患有OCD而睡眠质量极差，脾气总克制在爆发边缘。  
  
录像带是三天前拿到手的，而此之前他隐隐约约听见南伦敦某座地下大麻加工场被爆破，但做的不太干净，引来了一些讨人厌的穿制服的苍蝇。虽然这些东西不会让Fletcher这种靠肾上腺素的新闻记者和Raymond那种人舒服，但黑帮的混球偶尔越界把进入警察世界，那么这就是一篇足以放在晚报封面的文章，配上大胆揣测的标题，Big Dave会因为滚滚而来的舆论和版印开怀的。  
  
这个时候镜头转换到一周前，遍布工厂、廉租公寓和烟馆的南伦敦有自己的秩序。而秩序存在的就是等待被破坏的，Micky望着窗外的泰晤士河说，Raymond站在他身后五步的地方。他们为了改进大麻种植质量从国外巴拿马运河一带引进一批货物被截停了，然后到手之后发现少了三个货柜。  
  
问题在于事情发生在南伦敦，Raymond不得不承认，即便是比现实社会更有秩序的黑帮组织，也偶尔会出现一些嗑药磕嗨了忘记辈分、虎口夺食的坏小子。所以Micky理所应当要回自己的大麻制品时，并没有料到警察对匡正大麻市场秩序感兴趣。总而言之，那天变成了三方混战，不幸的是，一个年轻的辅警被Raymond撂倒之后，摔进了一堆加工中的玻璃制品里——高温、热熔、有毒，想象一下这该是一个多么糟糕的时刻。  
  
“哦，不过没关系。”Fletcher搓了搓手，三月份的伦敦还是很冷，尤其是他在对讲机下站了一个多小时，中途下了点小雨。“我相信你们早就已经把责任撇的干干净净，袭击警察是不懂事的小孩做的，而不会是绅士们的失误。”  
  
“所以无事发生，我们为什么还要浪费彼此的时间呢？Fletcher？为了你那狗屎一样的剧本创作提供灵感？你又想兜售整个大西洋沿岸国家都找不到买家的剧本？”Raymond不动声色地问，噢，Fletcher又笑起来了，他感觉自己就像个上帝，他妈的上帝，只有在Raymond面前肆无忌惮的上帝，特写镜头里是极力克制失控的男人，这个时候他瞪大的眼睛直直看向你。而这种眼神里很难找到Micky的凶狠和Mathew的老谋深算。  
  
他当然没找到什么确切的证据，除去手中那张照片：Raymond和Bunny把被玻璃渣糊了一脸血的小辅警拖到小巷尽头的汽车后备箱里去。  
  
“啊哈，我猜测你们有得头疼阿斯兰问题了，不过这回或许不会在这儿了吧。把警察藏在这幢宅子里对你老板是个侮辱。”  
  
Raymond接过Fletcher递过来的照片，这样他看得更清楚了，械斗结束之后例行的清理现场，这种礼仪非常老派，新派的人，更确切说Dry Eye那种新鲜人，已经不屑于笃行礼仪。年轻人永远喜欢暴力之后的血腥，这通常能给他们带来无上的权力感。而Raymond在Micky Pearson身边浸淫已久，他的老板喜欢把解决事情挂在嘴边：一只聪明的狮子不会为腐肉停留，而嗡嗡叫的苍蝇乐于将战利品占为己有。  
  
“但电影的戏剧性就在此，为了避免麻烦的礼仪偏偏带来了更大的麻烦——然后 boom！”Fletcher猛地张开双手，“狮子们突然发现，吃腐蚀的豺狼和苍蝇们才是睿智的选择！”  
  
“哦，Fletcher，你真是头吃了豹子胆的混球。”Raymond叹了口气。  
“好了，虽然我恭维你的比喻能力，对你超人的想象力予以最高的评价，但是正如我们之间一直以来的交易那样，你报价，我负责处理麻烦。”Raymond轻轻往椅子上一靠，盯着对面的Fletcher。室内的他穿的比平时少一点，仍是寒春三月，宅子里的暖气供应永远充足，让他金色的胡须和毛发的湿度维持刚刚好，并不脱离地心引力上翘。略微通红的脸，或许是因为等待Fletcher抵达之前他私自开一瓶威士忌等老友的拜访？  
  
Fletcher心思活络，他的Raymond看起来是那种藏不住事的二把手。但比起Micky pearson的其他下手，Raymond无害的脸基本没有什么威慑力，这也是为何一开始八卦小报记者屡屡喜欢向他下手的缘由。总而言之，Raymond像一块沉默的布景板，跟在Micky背后打点他的大麻江山，处理浩如烟海的公子哥事物，在摘下眼镜抱怨前总得探口气，因为他实在太忙。Fletcher注意到Raymond并没有特别的喜好，而像一条忠诚、松软的小狗随叫随到，忠诚地为预判好主人的动作，以便一声令下可以叼回最远处的松枝。  
  
往往是这样的人在尽力包装自己的时候露出破绽，Fletcher相信。他喝了一口面前的酒，非常辣喉，但是刚刚好。现在电影已经进行到一半了，伏笔埋好，观众入座。Raymond碰倒酒杯的时候无意识扫了Fletcher一眼，他微妙的表情变化藏在胡须下面。嘴唇即便在说话的时候看起来也没多大动静，即便是街头火拼时怒吼，看上去和高中女生拉拉队队长无异。Fletcher玩味的转了一下眼睛，“所以你得想好这么辛苦处理的一堆货物，结果在你不知道的时候被人偷走了一两个……虽然不是很珍贵，但是紧接着全部人都知道Micky pearson这儿藏着东西，Raymondo，这只乖乖的金毛犬恐怕要受到惩罚了。”  
  
“我的建议是，你今天用多大的公文包装照片来的，我用钞票填满你那个操蛋玩意儿，然后夹紧你裤裆里两个混球把你的灵车里漂移回老家。以及，我们的事情你最好不要再三插手。”  
  
“嘿！Language！”Fletcher皱起眉头，“我不想做个兼职家庭教师教人说话的礼仪。”Raymond拿来抹布擦干净倒洒的酒，Fletcher起身接过毛巾，但是手没挪开——就算Raymond玳瑁眼镜后的眼神从错愕到不可思议到愤怒，Fletcher只笑嘻嘻回应：“Ray，无偿服务，排忧解难，just serve for me,one shot one million pound.”他眨了眨眼睛：值钱买卖呀，你还犹豫什么？  
  
  
—————————  
  
  
“有的时候我会特别好奇，为什么狮群失去傍依？”Fletcher的其实把自己打理得还不错，露出手腕的时候看上去还可以年轻上几岁，这样的手指带着二月末的寒流划过Raymond的脖子，沿着男孩的脖颈一直向上抵达金发深处。柔软的毛发、幼稚的头骨形状，这些静止时精致的雕刻动起来的一刻是这种艺术马戏的灵魂。  
  
“这个世界太不正常了，每次我和你一起的时候都会这样想。”Raymond两手把Fletcher的大腿分的再开一点儿，餐桌和椅子之间的距离并不够容纳下这只成年金毛的为他的临时主人口交，临时主人——就像按时收费的钟点工、日托的幼儿园、辅导课后作业的家庭教师。  
  
Fletcher居高临下看着Raymond跪趴在桌椅之间狭小的空地上，多得柔软的地毯和地热系统让他全身心投入这场临时性爱筹码交易。第一次做爱的抗拒到今天所剩无几，但Raymond在接受这种难堪的交易之后往往吸上一支烟，那是不多的宝贵时刻。Fletcher这个时候会躺在他们性爱高潮过后的地方，双手交叉放在脑后，面前的Ray把青色的眼圈含在嘴里好一会儿， 紧接着一缕缕青灰色的烟雾从他的鼻孔和嘴角逃逸，这个时候的Raymond是纤细柔软的，是一只玻璃雕刻的鸟儿。  
  
Raymond尽力吞吐的时候把自己埋在Fletcher的毛发里，他本来就不大的嘴巴被迫撑大之后容纳不下所有的液体，所以有些事或Fletcher不得不贴心为他擦掉站在胡须上的痕迹。那些腥味的精液先是沾到Fletcher手指上，又塞进Raymond的嘴里，连同他的阴茎一起，简直要了Raymond的命。  
  
“不过又有什么是正常的呢。”Fletcher缄口，即便Raymond此刻正为他口交，但他仍然在心中捕捉到一种立刻低下头去吻他的冲动，这像是一种二次伤害，让Raymond彻底放弃了自己的地位。Fletcher想：不可以让这样的事情发生。与其让Raymond知道他爱他，不如说就当他在侮辱他，这会让他好受点，是不是？没有一头猛兽原因被深爱自己的事物糟蹋。  
  
“呃、”Raymond不像粗鲁的野小子那样，他会在窒息之后才停下动作，Fletcher的手指摁住他的头，但他没用力，他不希望让Ray觉得自己真的是只是一条狗。况且过分激烈的性爱让彼此看上去过于狼狈，配不上Ray做爱时和女人一样的愤懑和柔情。而Ray察觉到这些细节之后吞的更深，他自觉的奉承和执行主人的命令，哪怕令人难堪痛苦也精益求精。  
  
喉咙深处的声音越来越大，水声把他晃荡到湖面中央。唾液在顶端搅动，舌头沿着青筋舔舐的时候会用牙齿轻轻地刺激到肉体，他浑身肉乎乎的，Fletcher在第一次射精之后注意到，Raymond的骨架并不大，是那种发育停在十六岁的青春期男孩。但是多年的锻炼给他积累一身肌肉，看起来能吓到不少人。Fletcher发出一声满足的喟叹后松开手，扯着Raymond的头发把他向后拉，他的舌头还黏在自己的阴茎上面，拉出几条半透明的口水混合物。  
  
“嘿，puppy，清醒点。”Fletcher用手对着Raymond的脸颊拍了两下，“别太早就意识模糊了，我还没上垒呢。”随后，Raymond被抱起来——是的，很难想象这个小记者的力气不小吧？总而言之，赤裸的Raymond比起穿衣服的时候小上一号，他好像婴儿一样垂坠在Fletcher的怀里，下巴和胸口上的水珠让微微发红的皮肤看上去如同女孩子，那种清纯的、高中上课坐在你面前两个位置的女孩子，永远只能从某个角度观察她衣服下饱满的轮廓和淡粉色的指节。  
  
Raymond的眼睛在这个时候才显得有点野蛮和不羁，在他被摁在床上跪趴着试图吞下三分之一瓶润滑液的时候。他感觉自己已经饱了，上面的嘴和下面的嘴都尖叫着拒绝，于是他开始想起自己和老板做爱的时候是怎么样的，Micky会比Fletcher粗鲁许多，这和他的性格有关。Raymond的呻吟会被挤压在喉咙里，他的老板喜欢一个安静懂事的解压玩具，而Raymond无疑是最佳选择，在他射精之后Micky会笑出声。  
  
“你这个雏儿。”半是戏谑半是傲慢的话语里Ray感受到身体里某个部分开始第二次震颤，他会被允许那一晚在老板的床上和他一起入睡，而那之后的一个星期Micky的戏谑会成为他的飞机杯，他的自慰棒，或者他的跳蛋，让他躺在浴缸的泡泡下面肆无忌惮地射精和流眼泪。  
  
男孩试图将润滑液往深处涂去，但有点力不从心。Fletcher没让这样的难堪继续下去，在他用手指把那些透明的东西推到Raymond身体里面的时候，男孩发出呻吟。  
  
“别忍着，我猜别的时候你也没好好叫出来。”Fletcher的手指找到了Raymond的手指，俏皮地打了个招呼，后者用一声更高的呻吟作为回应。于是他的手指扣着Ray的往里面走，直到润滑液蔓延到近乎极限。  
  
“混球……”Raymond压低声音抱怨着，“狗娘养的，吃屎烂人。”他的顶点就快要到了，如果Fletcher在里面多待一秒——不过手指及时退出来了。Fletcher没让他多休息一会儿，抓紧时间把活干完是Raymond的习惯，他半跪着磨蹭到Fletcher身上，比初次干的时候放开的多，手臂背到身后去，顺着腰线下摆，以便更方便把两瓣臀肉分开，然后半跪在床上的男人并没有让后面空太久，一只手掰开屁股，另一只手向下摸到了Fletcher的阴茎。  
  
Raymond被顶起来的时候会发出哼哼的声音，说是哼哼，其实Fletcher猜到大概是一些难听的脏话。他敢保证这个糟糕的城市里没有一个人能比Ray说起脏话更像一个恼羞成怒的青春期男孩，一个学院派的小头头。总而言之别人身上减分项到了Ray身上都是加分的，他满意地打量着湿漉漉的男人，他看起来没之前那么痛苦，可能是酒精的作用，但也让他并不如之前兴奋，低垂的性器随着动作一下一下打在Fletcher的肚子上，留下几道水痕。  
  
“嘿，宝贝，我觉得我们现在就想原野上的两头最性感的狮子，或许应该来多点刺激。”Raymond斜眼瞪了一下Fletcher，他总喜欢在戏剧性的时刻用上奇怪的比喻和连篇累牍的自白，“你只是操蛋的老狐狸。”他纠正道。  
  
“whatever.”  
  
Fletcher对回应并不上心，他轻轻握住Raymond的阴茎，用指甲恶意刮擦他的皮肤，享受Raymond断断续续地哼唱，这时候他才像一只老狐狸，肆无忌惮地在猛兽身上起舞，享受痛苦和快感。  
  
Fletcher并没有让缓慢持续太久，他将Raymond钉进柔软高级的床单里，简单来说是把Raymond钉在自己身上。后者承受着突如其来的阴茎，不得不抽搐得像个初夜的少年，紧接着他意识到即便是酒后模糊了大半器官，这场性爱也太过猛烈，以至于像一场粗野的强暴。  
  
Raymond想，他的情人或许为了等待他的一个小时的代价加报仇，他的屁股被抱起来，于是Raymond不得不下意识挺直腰部，然后等来下一次更猛烈的抽插，阴茎把他的里面的肉和汁都翻出来，Raymond只能抓紧阴茎在入口处剐蹭的时候呼吸，然后被全部没入的阴茎逼疯了，他在单调的骂脏话之后变成了断断续续的叫声，偶尔夹杂着畜生的呼吸。  
  
Fletcher忍不住逗弄他毛茸茸的耳朵，那里已经像通红的脸颊一样滚烫了。这下他的Ray真的成了一条落水的小狗，可怜巴巴地在绝望的波浪中浮沉，他忍不住抱着Raymond咬了一口脖子，这一下让Raymond屁股弹了起来，他被操的迷迷糊糊，在Fletcher的牙齿下面哼哼叫得如同一头小兽。  
  
嘿，如果你能怀孕就好了。Fletcher忍不住想，他并没有多希望Raymond要成为一个母亲，而是如果他带着高中越过红线的少女那种激情和羞涩，这场性爱会更加让血脉喷张，他们的关系会比起冒险更危险。Raymond的鼻音有点重，他刚刚射了一次，但Fletcher仍然在他后面进出，而那刚刚射完的东西被调教得重新勃起，他颤颤巍巍地咒骂和恳求，双腿间的绒毛已经湿透了，沿着大腿根部留下来的液体打湿了床单，下面的口子被操得太开以至于记不住合上的肌肉反应。  
  
“想来的话你得主动点。”Fletcher说，“想要的东西就自己拿，我总不能什么都为你准备好。”Raymond犹豫再三终于拖着沉重的大腿爬过去，他把自己埋在Fletcher的两腿之间，侧身躺着，紧接着他含下阴茎，自己的手玩弄着自己的后穴，那里咕嘟嘟地像是一锅煮开的奶油浓汤，不过他本人也像一锅下了过多食材的奶油浓汤，他的屁股被开发得像一坨柔软的面团，随时可以被陌生人抓出想要的形状。  
  
简单的吞吐后Raymond再一次喘气，他撑着Fletcher的肩膀，“别动。”他轻轻地说话时表情会温柔，甚至畏畏缩缩的，像是最初那种街边被领养的小宠物一样。他的膝盖并不细弱，但此刻看上去红肿。Fletcher把手停留在他的胯上，紧接着把他按下去，微弱的求饶声彻底停下来了，老狐狸迎接了Raymond那双因为快感失去焦距的眼睛，他的鼻孔和嘴巴都努力向后仰来寻找更多的空气，没法说出更多的话，他感觉自己烂了，身体的某一部分和生命的某一段落都被宣判了死刑。像拱桥一样的上半身被Fletcher钉在身体上起伏，汗水滑落得不顺畅了，他在Fletcher揉搓阴茎的时候嘶哑地叫着，粉色的缝隙冒出精液沾满了男人的手指。很快，Raymond迎来今夜第二次高潮，彻底成了一只蜗牛、一条落单小犬之类的小东西，射在Fletcher手里，白色的液体顺着指缝溢出来，滴答滴答，滴答滴答，他简直怀疑是Fletcher在为其配音，但他没心思打量这个威胁他的老狐狸，射精后的疲倦让他倒在床单上，面前的天花板修缮成深色，他的胸口激烈的起伏着。  
  
“我想休息一下。”  
  
Raymond许久后侧过头去说，他并没有看着Fletcher，反正这个人对他的每句话都会上心，他昏昏沉沉地感觉自己被翻过来，一些纸巾抹掉他屁股上的液体，然后是又一堆纸巾。紧接着他被拉到浴室里面，说是拉，不如说是被半抱进去的。总而言之那天后半夜，Raymond被处理得干干净净，第二天他在睁开眼睛迎接阳光的时候意识到身边的男人已经离开了，他没忘记留下那些文件和录像带，一张便利贴被压在最下面：  
  
“FREE SALE”  


—————————  


Raymond支起脱力的腰爬出被窝，摸到手机后打通了电话：“喂，是我。”他清了清嗓子，昨晚的事儿让他喉咙哑了不少，“我有点感冒，不过好消息是录像带都已经回来了，他以为那是自己找到的东西，没起疑心。”说完话他注意到床边的柠檬水，Fletcher是少有的体贴炮友，他自以为聪明留下一连串惊喜和足印，给追捕的人奉上一张地图。  
  
Raymond用被子把自己卷起来，在里面捕捉到离开的男人浓郁的古龙水香，他把那团纤维织物塞在鼻子下使劲嗅闻，好让自己犯的错理所应当：“偶尔，我喜欢给他留下点礼物，好让他有理由来找我。他是只老狐狸，如果不拿出肥肉，他就不会上钩，不是吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> Raymond给我的感觉太bitchy了，以至于这种角色作恶斗带着无辜和可爱。但他同时又是那种执行任务，却不带太多崇高价值目的的人，这种人就应该被上垒。


End file.
